What!
by AppleTart290
Summary: ONESHOT: "I understand why you would do something like this to Zuko, since he's a butthead and all, but why would you do this to Sokka and me, I thought you loved us!" Caution: Very Random and funny, also OOC and a little bit of Kataang and Tokka


Just a warning this is really random and stupid; but I just finished finals this week (which means my brain is basicly mush) so I needed to write something random and stupid. WARNING OOC AHEAD as well as the introduction of my fave crack ship, YAY CRACK!!! As well as some Kataang (it adds to the hilarity) and some onesided Tokka as well as some Zuko name calling cuz I can't resist.

(Even if you don't like the ships read it anyways, it's not romantical just funnyness)

And post war.

Don't own nothin'

* * *

**WHAT**

**"WHAT!!!"** Katara, Sokka, and Zuko yelled.

"I understand why you would do something like this to Zuko, since he's a butthead and all, but why would you do this to Sokka and me, I thought you loved us!!!!" Katara yelled at her father and Ursa as she recieved an angry glare from Zuko, aka Prince Butthead. The three had just been told that Hakoda and Ursa were engaged (yes Ozai is dead) and the three didn't even know that the two had been dating.

"Katara, Ursa and I love each other and we want to get married." Hakoda responded.

"But, but I can't be related to Zuko he's a dweeb!!!" Katara yelled, once again recieving an angry glare from Zuko aka Prince Butthead, aka Dweeb, "Uh...uh...Sokka you say something," Katara franticly asked her brother. Sokka just stared wide-eyed at his dad and his dad's fiance then started screaming at the top of his lungs,

"DOES NOT COMPUTE; DOES NOT COMPUTE; DOES NOT COMPUTE!!!!!!!" Then a large crack was heard, Sokka had fainted right through a wooden bench (which should cause a pretty bad bruise).

Now it was Zuko's turn...

"No mommy no, you can't marry him, I NEED YOU," Zuko latched on to his mother's leg and started crying. If any Firenation citizen had seen this they would have been embarassed to say that this guy was their leader, actually if most people saw this they would be embarassed to live on the same planet as him.

"Ugh...Zuko honey, stop it, please this is no way for the Firelord to act" Ursa said trying to shake Zuko off of her leg.

"No mommy you can't marry him you can't mommy, cuz I don't want you to," Zuko began to wail harder.

"Zuko please,"

"No mommy no you can't, if you marry him, then the mean lady will be my sister...NOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Finally Ursa was able to free her leg from Zuko. Zuko continued to cry as he put himself in a featile position and was able to rock his way twoards a corner. He quickly grabbed a sheet of paper from inside of his clothes and began to scrible on it. Then he put the paper above his head as he continued to cry. The paper read,

_Zuzu's Emo Corner_

Now it's Katara's turn...

Katara's lip began to quiver promising a blood curling scream. Aang and Toph had been observing the whole affair. When Aang realized that Katara was going to scream, he held up his hand and yelled,

"Wait don't scream yet!!!" he said, Katara obeyed as Aang pulled out a pair of ear plugs from his pocket and fastened them in his ears, "Toph, want some" he said as he handed the ear plugs to his friend,

"Thanks Twinkle-Toes," she said as she put them in her ears.

"Okay we're ready," Aang said. As soon as Aang said this Katara began to scream bloody hell.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

It was a nice day on the lovely planet of Mars,

Mr. and Mrs. Blink-Blonk-Bo-Beep were outside enjoying a lovely picnic when suddenly

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"My goodnes what was that," Mrs. Blink-Blonk-Bo-Beep asked in shock.

"I don't know it sounds like those Earthlings again," he husband responded

**

* * *

**

**Back with our angry waterbender **

Katara has been wailing at the top of her lungs for a good 15 minutes. Hakoda and Ursa had managed to quietly slip away from their children (no they're not doing anything pervs). Soon Katara began to stop screaming and simply became a frantic mess. Aang and Toph took notice of this and unplugged their ears,

"Let's get out of here Twinkle-Toes," Toph whispered to Aang.

"Yeah, but what'll we tell them?" Aang asked.

"Um everyone," Toph said as she got everyones attention, "I'm gonna go kick Aang's butt, so we'll see you later." Before Aang could move Katara grabbed him and forced him into a bone crushing hug.

"NO Aang you can't leave me in my time of need!!" Katara yelled as she clung to him tighter. Aang's eyes widened in shock, was the girl he had a massive crush on...holding him.

We now have an extream close up of Aang's eye as we enter the mysterious world of Aang's mind.Wooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

_A little happy chibi Aang is skipping gleefully across and open white space when suddenly he stops in his footsteps._

_"Wait a second if Hakoda plus Ursa equals sad Katara. Then Sad Katara plus Aang's shoulder to cry on equals KATAANG. YaY I love Kataang," the freakishly adorable chibi Aang squealed with joy as he happily danced._

* * *

We quickly zoom back out to reality as a stupid grin begins to form on Aang's face as he wraps an arm around the waterbender,

"It's okay Katara I'm here," Aang said as Katara continued to cling to him. Then suddenly Toph nudged him,

"Um hey Twinkle-Toes are we leaving or what?" Toph asked.

"Toph, I can't leave Katara in her time of need she may need someone to hug her...or french kiss her," Aang replied. Toph just glared at him,

"Idiot," she said as she walked away. She ended up sitting next to Sokka's unconsious body, she turned in his direction, "So Sokka...do you need anyone to french kiss you?" Toph asked. Sokka continued to be unconsious.

* * *

On the otherside of the doorframe Hakoda and Ursa were looking on their children. The unconsious Sokka, the emo Zuko, and the histarical Katara. Hakoda and Ursa turned to each other, 

"Well that went better than I thought."

* * *

I REGRET NOTHING!!!!!!!!!! 

Remember my brain was mush when I thought this up so no need to tell me how stupid it is (cuz I'm proud of the stupidity and randomness)

R&R


End file.
